musicfactsfandomcom-20200213-history
20th Anniversary Tour
The 20th Anniversary Tour is in celebration of blink-182's formation as a band. The tour mainly consists of Europe with very few shows in America. Background The tour was first announced in November 2010, shortly after the band performed at various music festivals in the Germany, France and England. Initial dates revealed arena shows in Manchester, Newcastle Upon Tyne. Nottingham, Birmingham and London. The tour would mark the band's first arena shows in seven years. Additional dates for the tour were announced in December 2010, with festival appearances scheduled for T in the Park and Oxegen. Four Year Strong were announced to open show in the United Kingdom. While promoting his talk show, Hoppus on Music on Popeater, he announced the band will tour the United States along with Europe. In April 2011, the band postponed their European tour until 2012. Tom DeLonge stated the band's forthcoming album was not complete and they wanted to provide new songs on the tour, not repeating their previous tour. A detailed explanation followed on the band's official website. It says: "It is with heavy hearts that we have to announce our planned 2011 European Summer tour has been rescheduled. When we booked the tour last year, we were confident that we would have the new album out before the Summer. Turns out we were mistaken as the album is taking longer than we thought and won't be out till later this year. We hoped we would have some new songs to play rather than do another 'greatest hits tour' which you all saw last Summer. As much as we know our fans would be cool with that, we feel that we owe you guys something new when you spend your money to come see us. Frankly, it's what needs to continue for us to remain vital. The three of us are working very hard to do what we set out to do when we re-formed...get a new blink-182 album recorded. Apologies to all of our fans who have bought tickets and were looking forward to the Summer shows but we'll be back soon with the rescheduled dates in Summer 2012, have a new album out and be able to play new songs for you all. Thanks for all of the continued support and understanding". Shortly after this announcement, media outlets confirmed the band would tour the U.S. on the 10th Annual Honda Civic Tour. The band opened the long running concert tour back in 2001. They were joined by My Chemical Romance. With the album near completion in June 2011, the band stated they would tour Canada in August, separate from the Honda Civic Tour. Setlist #"Feeling This" #"Up All Night" #"The Rock Show" #"What's My Age Again?" #"Down" #"I Miss You" #"Wishing Well" #"Dumpweed" #"Always" #"Blow Job" #"Violence" #"After Midnight" #"First Date" #"Happy Holidays, You Bastard" #"Heart's All Gone" #"Man Overboard" #"Ghost on the Dancefloor" #"All the Small Things" #"Josie" ;Acoustic Encore #Reckless Abandon (Selected dates) #Wasting Time (Selected dates) #All Of This (Selected dates) #Going Away to College (Selected dates) #Give Me One Good Reason (Selected dates) ;Encore #"Drum Solo" (contains elements of "Can a Drummer Get Some?", "Beat Goes On", "Let's Go" and "Misfits") (Instrumental Interlude) #"Carousel" #"Dammit" #"Family Reunion" Tour Dates Category:Blink-182 Live